gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Website (V)
zentriert|400px|Besuchen Sie Los Santos & Blaine County Sprüche * Ein Ort für Reality-TV-Stars, Paparazzi und Wunderheiler – sehen Sie selbst... * Ein wahres Paradies: Golfplätze, Einkaufsstraßen, Umweltzerstörung und Wohnwagenparks – hier finden Sie... * Hier endet die westliche Zivilisation im wahrsten Sinne – sehen Sie selbst ... * Sie wünschen sich, das Leben wäre wie im Film? Leben Sie hier, wo es so ist. Hier gibt es... Schnelle Autos: einsteigen, losfahren! 700px Dank der Voraussicht eines Konsortiums aus Automobil-, Erdöl- und Reifenherstellern wurden beschwerliche Massenverkehrsmittel in Los Santos vor 60 Jahren abgeschafft. Das bahnte vielen herrlichen Kilometern Highway den Weg. Lust, in einem schicken Sportwagen über den Highway zu flitzen oder mit dem SUV das offene Gelände von Blaine County zu erkunden? Ersparen Sie sich nervige Verkäufer und wählen Sie online aus einer fantastischen Fülle von Fahrzeugen. Beeindrucken Sie heiße Soccer-Moms mit einer praktischen Limousine wie dem Annis oder dem Imponte... oder rollen Sie in einem luxuriösen Übermacht Oracle stilvoll den Rockford Drive entlang und lernen dabei ungeheuer geistlose Leute kennen. Sehen Sie sich diese HEISSEN Sonderangebote von einem der renommierten Händler aus Los Santos an – Simeon Yetarian von Premium Deluxe Motorsport. Benefactor Feltzer miniatur „Für einen Wagen wie diesen muss man schon etwas Besonderes sein. Ein Trendsetter, ein Individualist, ein Siegertyp. Jemand, der etwas riskiert, der sich holt, was er will, ohne auf das Kleingedruckte zu schauen. Sind Sie so jemand? Kommen Sie in meinen Ausstellungsraum in Pillbox Hill und ich beweise Ihnen, dass Sie es sind. Dieser Wagen ist HEISS! Bei dieser höchst attraktiven Finanzierung wird er schnell ausverkauft sein.“ – Simeon Yetarian, Premium Deluxe Motorsport Obey Tailgater miniatur „Sehen Sie diesen Wagen an und fragen Sie sich, welchen Preis kann so viel Stil, Status und Eleganz haben? Dann vergessen Sie den Preis, denn ich biete flexible Finanzierung, die sich jedem Budget anpasst. Lassen Sie sich nicht von der Gesellschaft und den Banken sagen, was Sie sich leisten können. Kein Kredit? Kein Problem! Hier sind Sie willkommen! Ich will, dass jeder den amerikanischen Traum lebt, so wie ich.“ – Simeon Yetarian, Premium Deluxe Motorsport Coil Voltic miniatur „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, eine Midlife-Crisis zu haben oder von Frauen nicht beachtet zu werden, aber wenn ich es könnte, würde ich nicht zögern, einen kleinen Teil meines künftigen Einkommens in einen solchen Sportwagen zu investieren. Viele von Ihnen halten einen Voltic vermutlich für einen unerreichbaren Traum, aber ich sage Ihnen, mit einer kreativen Finanzierung kann ich diesen Traum wahr machen – OHNE Bonitätsprüfung. Fahren Sie ihn noch heute, OHNE Anzahlung!“ – Simeon Yetarian, Premium Deluxe Motorsport Wirtschaft & Handel im Aufwind BLÜHENDE WIRTSCHAFT Die Börse bringt jeden Tag Millionäre hervor, die wissen, wie man sich im Markt behauptet. Dank des Online-Handels an der BAWSAQ können Sie nun mitmischen und auf Aktien setzen, von denen Sie gelesen haben, sie seien todsicher. Oder machen Sie’s wie viele Hedgefonds-Manager und nutzen Sie die altehrwürdigen Traditionen des Insider-Handels und der Firmenspionage. Nehmen Sie dann Ihren Gewinn und investieren Sie in den volatilen Immobilienmarkt von Los Santos. Um es in dieser Stadt zu etwas zu bringen, sollte man vielleicht ein Gebäude kaufen. Wirtschaft & Handel im Aufwind - BAWSAQ.jpg Wirtschaft & Handel im Aufwind - Dynasty 8.jpg Wirtschaft & Handel im Aufwind - Fleeca Bank.jpg center Bezahlbare Gesundheitsvorsorge Die Wahl des Krankenhauses sagt eine Menge über Sie aus. miniatur Wählen Sie unbedingt das mit dem größten Werbebudget. Sie werden in der ganzen Stadt Werbung des legendären Klinikums Mt. Zonah sehen. Dem Gesetzgeber sei Dank: Egal, ob Sie sich einen harmlosen Kratzer oder eine schlimme Schussverletzung zuziehen – jedes staatlich zertifizierte medizinische Zentrum flickt Sie zusammen und lässt die satte Rechnung vom Steuerzahler begleichen. Drei von vier* miniatur Einwohner von San Andreas machen gerade irgendeine Therapie. Warum besuchen Sie nicht auch einen einheimischen Spezialisten der psychiatrischen Gesundheitsvorsorge wie den anerkannten Therapeuten und Mentor Dr. Isiah in seiner beliebten Praxis an der traumhaften Küste bei Pacific Bluffs? *Volkszählung Los Santos 1990 Sie bevorzugen Selbstmedikation? miniatur Es gibt viele Ausgabestellen für jene, die es leid sind, dass ihnen das Marihuana ausgeht. Die freie Natur miniatur Jäger und Abenteurer finden große sportliche Herausforderungen in der weitläufigen Wildnis von Blaine County. Schultern Sie Ihr Gewehr und gehen Sie auf die Jagd nach gefährlichen wilden Tieren, steigen Sie auf den majestätischen Mount Chiliad oder mieten Sie ein Flugzeug und wagen Sie einen Fallschirmsprung. Die freie Natur - Fallschirmsprung.jpg Die freie Natur - Verfolgungsjagd.jpg Die freie Natur - Jagd.jpg Die freie Natur - Objektsprung.jpg Flugreisen für jeden Geldbeutel Stellen Sie sich vor... miniatur wie sie Sie anhimmeln wird, wenn Sie sagen, Sie seien Produzent und Ihr Privatjet warte schon. Ersteres mag unwahr sein, aber dank unvorhersehbarer Verkehrsinfarkte auf Straßen und Freeways ist das Reisen in der Luft der wahre Weg. Jetten Sie vom Internationalen Flughafen von Los Santos für einen Kurztrip ins malerische Paleto Bay an der Nordküste von Blaine County, und machen Sie sich an sie ran, während sie noch high ist von Höhenrausch und Nogo-Wodka. Unser breites Angebot an Fluggeräten lässt keinen Ihrer Reise- und Transportwünsche offen. Melden Sie sich bei ElitasTravel.com an und erwerben Sie Luxusfluggeräte von Luxor- und Shamal-Jetlinern bis hin zu hochwertigen Helikoptern und mehr. Shopping & Glamour Das Erlebnis, in Los Santos shoppen zu gehen, lockt Touristen von nah und fern. Von perfekt geschneiderter Jet-Set-Couture in den schicken Läden von Rockford Hills bis hin zur abgefuckten, Null-Bock-Drogensüchtigen-Hipster-Atmosphäre in Hawick – das Angebot für kaufwillige Modebegeisterte ist breit gefächert. Aber tun Sie bitte auch was für Ihren Kopf: Lassen Sie sich von Durchgeknallten in einem der angesagten Friseursalons wie Herr Kutz und Beachcombover einen neuen Haarschnitt verpassen. Brawls-Werbung.jpg Caca Anzeige V.jpg Faswan.jpg Ponsonbys-Logo.jpg zentriert|400px Brandon C..jpg|Wenn Augen das Fenster zur Seele sind, dann ist das Haar sicherlich der Wandteppich des Bewusstseins. Deswegen ist es oft zerzaust und muss oft herausgeschnitten werden, genau wie bei einer Lobotomie. Ich trage mein Haar geradlinig und geschwollen wie ein unechter Falke. Danke Bob Mulét. Datei:Drei Sterne.png Lee J..jpg|Als ich zum ersten Mal bei Bob Mulét war, war ich ein bisschen besorgt, dass sie nur mit verrückten, angesagten Designs arbeiten und mich zu etwas überreden würden, das ich später bereue – so wie damals mein Mann und sein bester Freund. Aber die nette Dame hat mir einen Schnitt verpasst, mit dem ich auffalle, der aber auch meine Scham verhüllt. Datei:Zwei Sterne.png Erick R..jpg|Wenn ich darum bitte, meinen Rattenschwanz stolz auf meinem Genick prangen zu lassen, kann ich keinen Friseur brauchen, der die Augen verdreht und tief seufzt. Ich brauche einen, der mich versteht. Und Bob Mulét hat verstanden, wie sehr ich die 80er liebe. Und Frauen halten gerne einen Rattenschwanz in der Hand, während sie tief in deine Augen blicken und gegen Bezahlung auf dir reiten. Datei:Vier Sterne.png Doug A..jpg|Die Stylistin streifte an meiner Schulter, als sie sich über mich beugte, um meinen Pony nachzuschneiden. Ich konnte ihr Parfüm riechen – sie trägt Le Chien. Sie stellte mir Fragen, als ob sie sich tatsächlich für mich interessierte. Serena ist mein einziger zwischenmenschlicher Kontakt und der Grund, warum ich jede Woche herkomme. Hoffentlich kann ich sie eines Tages entführen und zu meiner Frau zu machen. Datei:Fünf Sterne.png Topher C..jpg|Als mein Haaransatz immer weiter zurückging, hatte ich Probleme, das auf kreative Weise zu kaschieren. Dank Bob Mulét habe ich aufgehört, meine Kopfhaut mit Farbe einzusprühen, Testosterontabletten zu nehmen und zu weinen. Sie haben mich hübsch rasiert und mir beigebracht, mein neues Leben zu akzeptieren. Reifes Alter, hier bin ich. Datei:Vier Sterne.png Marion D..jpg|Ich bin als Life-Coach tätig und sage Leuten, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollen. Bob Mulét rät mir, was ich mit meinen Haaren machen soll. Manche Tiere machen sich größer, um Jäger abzuschrecken. Ich mache das mit meinen Haaren. Ich mache Typen im Handumdrehen kalt. Diesen Rat gebe ich auch meinen Kunden. Datei:Fünf Sterne.png 700px Politiker, denen man vertrauen kann miniatur|links miniatur Dies sind sehr spannende Zeiten, denn wir befinden uns in der heißen Phase des Wahlkampfs um den Gouverneursposten: Sue Murry kandidiert gegen den konservativen Herausforderer und berühmten Film- und Fernsehstar Jock Cranley. Ihre Stimme zählt – es geht um die Zukunft von San Andreas! Automobil-Veredelungswerkstätten miniatur Die Bürger von Los Santos sind extrem stolz auf ihre Autos. Sie verbringen den Großteil des Tages darin. Wenn Sie Ihren Schlitten verschönern wollen, kommen Sie zu LS Customs, denn nichts schreit „Stil“ so schrill wie Neon. Individuelle Felgen, Lackierungen, Karosseriebausätze und mehr machen Ihr Auto erst zu Ihrem Auto. Modi carbonizzare.jpg Dubsta GTAV LSCustoms.jpg Rapid GTV.jpg Vigero GTAV LSCustoms.jpg Strände & Wassersport Unsere Küstenregionen und wunderschönen Seen und Flüsse sind ein wahrgewordener Traum für alle, die nach Abenteuern im Wasser suchen. Kommen Sie und entspannen Sie sich, schwimmen Sie an unseren Stränden (außer es ist kurz nach einem Sturm, dann sind die Abwässer giftig) oder tauchen Sie bis zum Meeresboden. Angeblich sollen begeisterte Meereserkunder mit der Hilfe der richtigen Tauchausrüstung einige aufregende Funde in küstennahen Gewässern gemacht haben. Jetskis.jpg Tauchen.jpg Kopfsprung.jpg Tauchboot.jpg Freundliche Nachbarn Die Straßen sind bevölkert mit allen möglichen Leuten, die die Farben ihrer Kleidung untereinander abstimmen und Freizeitaktivitäten wie territoriale Konflikte und den Handel mit Pharmazeutika schätzen. Lassen Sie sich im Gespräch mit einem Mitglied des The Epsilon Program der Erleuchtung näherbringen oder begeben Sie sich nach Blaine County, wo Fremde stets auf helfende Hände stoßen. Families-Mitglied.png Hillbillies.png Epislonist.png Friendlyneighbour-vagos-v.png Balla.png Lokales Kunsthandwerk Fall auf durch Körperkunst rechts Jeder, der etwas auf sich hält, hat Tinte in der Haut und Metall im Gesicht. Besuche eines der Tattoo-Studios in der Stadt, wie Ink Inc. oder Blazing Tattoo und lass dir von einem der talentierten und gut ausgebildeten Künstler bei einer Entscheidung helfen, die für immer währt. Du bist in Trauer wegen dem Ex? Bist frisch geschieden? Magst Katzenbilder? Oder willst ein sexy Arschgeweih? Es liegt ganz bei dir. Schau dich einfach mal im Laden um! zentriert|700px Exklusive Country-Clubs Fühlen Sie sich wie ein VIP! miniatur Wenn Sie einfach nur faul sind oder keinen Diener finden, der Ihr Gepäck schleppt, fahren Sie einfach in einem kleinen elektrischen Wägelchen herum, obwohl Sie sonst ums Verrecken nicht in ein Hybridauto steigen würden. Mitgliedschaft Dem Los Santos Country Club wurde schon so manches vorgeworfen, aber nie, besonders einladend zu sein. Förmlichkeit, Tradition und Korrektheit haben in diesem exklusiven Club oberste Priorität. Firmenmogule und Berühmtheiten werden alle mit der gleichen Herablassung behandelt. Aufbruch in eine neue Ära Auf Grund der kürzlich erlassenen Gleichberechtigungsgesetze hat der LS Country Club angekündigt, zwei sorgfältig ausgewählten Damen die Mitgliedschaft zu verleihen. Natürlich dürfen sich alle Frauen um Aufnahme bewerben, doch aus rechtlichen Gründen werden die Auswahlkriterien geheim gehalten. Klubbeiträge Dies ist ein exklusiver Club für Menschen wie Sie – Menschen, die es sich leisten können, Clubs beizutreten, die den Glanz von Institutionen weiterleben lassen, die nur als finanzielle Barriere dienen, um unerwünschten Pöbel auszugrenzen. All jenen, die ihre Privatsphäre zu schätzen wissen, sei versichert, dass neugierige Journalisten beherzt vom Gelände geleitet und mit dem Respekt behandelt werden, den sie verdient haben. Datei:Los Santos Golf Club 1.jpg Datei:Los Santos Golf Club 2.jpg Datei:Los Santos Golf Club 3.jpg Los Santos Golf Club 4.jpg Datei:Los Santos Golf Club 5.jpg Prostituierte auf dem Golfplatz.jpg Datei:Caddy.jpg Datei:Los Santos Golf Club 7.jpg Datei:Los Santos Golf Club 8.jpg Gelassenheit & Wohlbefinden miniatur San Andreas hat Yoga ja praktisch erfunden. Zumindest hat es definitiv die altehrwürdige Tradition des entspannenden Kaffeeklistiers erfunden. Ob nun in der einfachen Haltung des Herabschauenden Hundes oder der anspruchsvolleren des Kippenden Kaminholzscheites, es gibt viele erfüllende und enthüllende Stellungen, in die du dich mit Hilfe des privaten Yoga-Meisterlehrers Fabien LaRouche verbiegen kannst. Wendiger Schlammaal miniatur Eine besondere Haltung, sowohl spirituell als auch mental, die im fernen Osten praktiziert und durch die Griechen weltbekannt wurde. Sie erfordert Disziplin, da diese Haltung eine langsame Einführung erfordert, sonst kann es zu Verletzungen kommen, und dann weint der Partner und will sie nie wieder ausprobieren. Trinkendes Kamel miniatur|links Diese Haltung bewirkt Namaste in reinster Form, indem sie den göttlichen Funken in uns freisetzt. Das dritte Auge öffnet sich, um den Strom göttlicher Liebe zu verstärken. Glückliche Dreifaltigkeit miniatur Diese zutiefst spirituelle Haltung beginnt oft mit der Begrüßung eines potenziellen Partners, um zu sehen, ob er oder sie Interesse daran hat, seinen oder ihren Geist und Horizont zu erweitern, nachdem man sich etwas zugedröhnt hat. Erfordert oft ein Sicherheitswort. Musik & Unterhaltung, die begeistern Musik & Radio Für alle, die im Verkehr feststecken: das Radioprogramm von Los Santos mit Musik für jeden Geschmack. Vom Sound der Straße auf Radio Los Santos über berauschende Songs auf Non-Stop-Pop FM und heiße Tanzmusik auf FlyLo FM bis zu Funkrhythmen auf Space 103.2, Sie werden nicht still sitzen bleiben können, selbst wenn Sie schon seit Stunden im Stau stehen. Blonded-Los-SantosLogo.png|Ein vielseitiger Mix aus kraftvollem Soul, Hip-Hop und Deep Cuts Los-santos-rock-radio-new.svg|Surfe auf der Power-Pop- und Rock-Welle Bow-Stop-Pop-Logo.svg|Pop-Hits aus den 80ern, 90ern und von heute Los-Santos-Classics-Logo.svg|Pumpt San Andreas seit 25 Jahren mit Hip-Hop voll Channel-X-Logo.svg|Echt Punk. Echt Westküste Rebel-Radio-Logo.svg|Der wahre Sound von Blaine County – besoffen, bewaffnet und bereit zum Abfeiern Soulwax-fm-new.svg|Ein durchgehender Mix aus Dance- und Elektronikmusik East-Los-FM-Logo.svg|Mexikanische Elektronikmusik, die Corridos und traditionelle Songs mit Hip-Hop, Rock und Ska vermischt West-Coast-Classics-Logo.svg|Direkt aus Davis – Musik aus der Zeit des Pagers The-blue-ark-new.svg|Der heißeste Reggae, Dancehall und Dub, serviert vom Upsetter Worldwide-FM-Logo.svg|Gilles Peterson holt Beats aus aller Welt nach Los Santos Fly-Lo-FM-Logo.svg|Eine Mischung, die einen mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über die Freeways von Los Santos trägt The-lowdown-new.svg|Der Groove, der Soul, der R&B. Alles klar? Lab-station-image-gta-v.png|Frisch aus dem Sound-Labor von Dr. No and the Chemical Bro Radio-mirror-park-new.svg|Moderner Underground-Indierock Space-new.svg|Verpasst deinem Arschteroiden ordentlich Funk Vinewood-Boulevard-Radio-Logo.svg|Der Soundtrack für deine zerplatzten Träume und dein vergeudetes Potenzial Wctr-new.svg|Echter Talk. Echte Themen. Echte Bevormundung. Hier geht’s nur um dich Blaine-county-talk-radio.svg|Die Heimat echter Patrioten. Mehr braucht man nicht zu sagen Home-Entertainment miniatur|links miniatur Vinewood, voll von international berühmten Persönlichkeiten, erschafft Kultur, obwohl es selbst keinerlei Kultur besitzt. Es gibt zahlreiche Fernsehshows und andere Darbietungen. Fitness & Entspannung Ein Paradies für Fitnessverrückte. Radrennen miniatur An der Westküste ist nicht nur das Auto Statussymbol, sondern auch das Trainingsgerät. Ein Fahrrad für 10.000 Dollar? Warum nicht? Zwängen Sie sich in viel zu enge Hosen und Schuhe und schnauzen sie jeden Fußgänger an, der Ihnen in den Weg kommt. Wandern miniatur|links Der Sport für einsame Psychopathen und angehende Triebtäter. Beim Wandern gibt es viel zu erleben. Verbringen Sie Tage im Wald und sprechen Sie mit Tieren. Machen Sie sich mit den immer gleichen Gedanken völlig verrückt. Lassen Sie sich von Raubtieren anfallen. Sitzen Sie in der Dunkelheit und fragen Sie sich, was dort draußen lauert und sie töten möchte. Malen Sie sich wilde Sexfantasien aus. Wandern – ein gesunder Sport für jedermann. Triathlon miniatur Triathlons vereinen auf außergewöhnliche Weise drei Sportarten. In der Natur ist es fraglich, ob man je schwimmen, Rad fahren und laufen muss, um einem Bären oder Hai zu entkommen, doch heutzutage sind das eigene Ego und die Angst vor dem Älterwerden die wahren Gegner. Der Marathon ist eine alte Tradition der Griechen – genau wie Analverkehr –, aber Sport und Ego zu vereinen ist eine amerikanische Tradition. BMX miniatur|links Der Süden von San Andreas hat stinknormale Transportmöglichkeiten zu der Kunstform „Selbstverstümmelung beim Angeben“ verfeinert. Mit Fahrrad-Cross oder BMX machen Sie die Großstadt zu Ihrem Spielplatz. Beschweren Sie sich aber nicht, wenn Leute ein Video davon posten, wie es Sie die Treppe runter auf die Fresse haut. Tennis miniatur Tennis ist ein Wettkampfsport, der sich seit dem 19. Jahrhundert kaum verändert hat. Immer noch sitzen wütende Swinger aus der Oberschicht auf den Rängen, trinken Wein und ereifern sich über Multikulturalität. Schwimmwettbewerbe miniatur|links Wenn Sie glauben, immer nur auf und ab zu schwimmen wie ein Goldfisch sei eine erholsame und eintönige Art, wahnsinnig zu werden, haben wir die richtige Sportart für Sie. Beim Wettschwimmen stellen Sie sich Ihrem größten Feind – sich selbst –, während Sie Haien und Besoffenen in Motorbooten ausweichen. zentriert|650px Sicherheit & Ruhe zentriert Private Sicherheitsdienste haben ein finanzielles Interesse daran, Ihre Werte zu schützen. miniatur Ob es um den Transport wertvoller Güter oder um Personenschutz für VIPs geht, Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass Ex-Militärs mit schweren posttraumatischen Belastungsstörungen Ihre Interessen mit Waffengewalt schützen. Hinweisschilder.gif Hyper Vigilant Security Guards.gif Super Tough Armored Trucks.gif zentriert Ein neues Kapitel im Krieg gegen das Verbrechen. miniatur Das Los Santos Police Department ist berühmt dafür, dass es Verbrechen auf möglichst aggressive und ausgerastete Weise bekämpft. Dazu tragen unter anderem das Bürgerhilfsprogramm „Anhalten & Filzen“, spektakuläre Verfolgungsjagden sowie der freizügige Einsatz von Elektroschockern und Dienstwaffen bei. Wachbuch der Polizei von Los Santos Mann filmt Polizei auf aggressivste Weise – verhaftet, Hund erschossen miniatur Ein gewisser Rosby Wilkins filmte auf aggressive Weise Polizisten bei der Ausübung ihres Dienstes mit seinem Kamera-Handy und weigerte sich trotz Aufforderung, damit aufzuhören. Die Beamten nahmen Wilkins fest und erschossen sicherheitshalber erst mal seinen Hund. Prostituierte verhaftet miniatur|links Shanda Murphy wurde von Beamten verhaftet, nachdem sie ihnen Geschlechtsverkehr angeboten hatte – statt der von den Polizisten wie üblich erwarteten oralen Dienstleistungen. Notruf wegen häuslicher Gewalt miniatur Wegen eines Falles von häuslicher Gewalt wurde die Polizei zur Ecke Nikola Avenue und Mirror Park gerufen. Vor Ort gab der leitende Beamte dann dem Angreifer recht, dass sie wirklich ein verdammt loses Mundwerk habe. Ein Wort von unserem Sponsor zentriert|650px Traumhaftes Wohnen Wunderbare Unterkünfte Finden Sie Ihre ganz persönliche Wolke 7 am Westküstenhimmel und lassen Sie sich darauf nieder. Stadt: Einfamilienhaus miniatur Charmante, renovierungsbedürftige Immobilie in einer vielversprechenden Gegend. Mit diesem wunderschönen Einfamilienhaus auf großem Grundstück in multikultureller Nachbarschaft können Sie beweisen, dass Sie ein echter Hipster sind. Helfen Sie mit, die Leute aus der Nachbarschaft zu vertreiben, in der sie aufgewachsen sind. Die Aufwertung der Gegend hat gerade erst begonnen. Sehen Sie sich nur an, was wir mit der Innenstadt gemacht haben. South Los Santos ist als nächstes dran! Land: Mobiles Heim auf dem Land miniatur|links Eine romantische Wohnoption – ein Zuhause, das genau wie seine Bewohner ist: total kaputt. Und wenn man die Nachbarn nicht mag, hat man den einmaligen Vorteil, dass man ohne Probleme mit dem ganzen Haus umziehen kann. Noch leichter ist es, sie einfach zu erschießen. Die Hügel: Traumhaftes Minianwesen miniatur Genießen Sie den Platz, den diese großzügigen Minianwesen zu bieten haben. Und die Nachbarschaft ist stets interessant, denn hier leben Leute, die gerade genug Geld haben, um in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, Swinger-Partys zu veranstalten, Affären zu haben oder Drogen zu nehmen. Der perfekte Ort für junge Familien. Präsentiert von: zentriert|650px Sehenswürdigkeiten & Prominente miniatur|Unterstützt von Vinewood Star Tours Erloschene Filmsternchen, gestörte It-Girls und aggressive, kostümierte Straßenkünstler – auf dem Vinewood Boulevard kann einem so gut wie alles vor die Füße laufen. Werfen Sie sich selber ins Getümmel oder lassen Sie sich im unklimatisierten Bus der Vinewood Star Tours an den Sehenswürdigkeiten und Häusern der Reichen und Berühmten vorbeikutschieren, während ein Schauspieler als Reiseführer dilettiert. Ihr letztes Bisschen Würde miniatur|links|[[Prattle]] miniatur Das abgewrackte Fernsehfossil Miranda Cowan (alias Silikonschlampe) hat gestern Abend in einem Strip-Club in Los Santos ihre eigene beschwipste Show abgezogen – ein weiterer verzweifelter Versuch, die Aufmerksamkeit der Medien zu kriegen und sich zurück ins Rampenlicht zu krallen. Tja, Miranda, es hat anscheinend funktioniert: Du bist wieder in den Nachrichten. Ich hoffe, es war die Zeit wert, die du damit verbracht hast, 25-Jährige aufzureißen, aus Nachtclubs rauszufliegen und dir von Fotografen in den Schritt blitzen zu lassen. Es ist bloß... Wem willst du was vormachen? Mit dieser frisch verzurrten Fresse? Jeder weiß doch, dass du 39 bist. Also 93, in Promitussijahren gezählt. Du bist durch, Mädel. Du gehst unserer Zielgruppe am Arsch vorbei. Wir stehen auf junge Dinger. Junge, dumme Dinger. – Das 21. Jahrhundert xxx Größer als Weltfrieden miniatur|links|[[West Coast Classics Magazine]] Während eines dreistündigen Konzerts gestern Abend, bei dem er 30 Minuten performte und die restlichen zweieinhalb Stunden lang predigte, dass er die amerikanische Ikone unserer Zeit schlechthin sei, verkündete Rapper MC Clip seinem Publikum, er werde den Krieg jetzt beenden. Was immer das heißen mag. miniatur|MC Clip „Ich werde die Menschheit auf lange Sicht nachhaltig beeinflussen. Ich bin Sänger, Produzent, Intellektueller, Modeschöpfer, Philosoph, Poet, Milliardär... Ich bringe so viele verschiedene Dinge gleichzeitig auf einen neuen Level. Dreifache Bedrohung? Vierfache Bedrohung? Das ‚Fach‘ für mich gibt’s noch gar nicht. Ich messe mich nicht mit anderen. Würde auch nichts bringen. Ich messe mich nur mit mir selbst. Und dabei gewinnen alle. So schade, dass ich nicht der erste Mensch auf Erden war: Stellt euch vor, wie viel weiter die Menschheit dann wäre. Wir könnten längst das Universum regieren. Stattdessen versuchen wir immer noch, ein Hotel auf dem Mond zu bauen. Ich bin der lebende Beweis, dass man keine Bücher braucht, um ein Genie zu sein. Ich schreibe in GROSSBUCHSTABEN, Baby!“ Ist MC Clip der hassenswerteste, verblendetste Größenwahnsinnige, der je gelebt hat? Sollten wir seine vor Narzissmus, Frauenhass und Materialismus strotzenden Ergüsse an leicht zu beeindruckende Teenager weiterleiten, nur um Quote zu machen? Darf ich mich in meinem tiefsten Inneren überhaupt noch einen Journalisten schimpfen? So viele Fragen, und nur West Coast Classics kennt die Antwort. Bleiben Sie dran! Poppy Mitchell gepoppt! miniatur|links|[[StarsTalk Weekly]] So kennen wir unsere alte Hoppi-Poppy: Trotz überwältigender Beweise in Form hochauflösender Nahaufnahmen behauptet Poppy Mitchell steif und fest, es sei rein "plutonisch". Will heißen, sie sei von der Sache so weit entfernt wie der Pluto und ebenso schwer scharf zu kriegen. Auf Weazel News beschuldigte die Jungschauspielerin gestern Morgen von den liberalen Medien über ihre Konkurrentin Lacey Jonas, dem typisch amerikanischen Mädel und Starlet zahlreicher romantischer Komödien, bis hin zu irgendwelchen "Irren" alles und jeden, eine Schmierenkampagne gegen sie zu führen. miniatur|Poppy Mitchell "Es gibt ja jetzt diese Apps, die irgendwie alles, was du auf Fotos und in Videos machst, total anders aussehen lassen. Nein, ernsthaft. Du machst mit dem Trainer Quadrizepsübungen, und plötzlich wird das als Sexvideo verkauft. Klar, ich zieh gern um die Häuser und mach Party, und manchmal kipp ich um und zitier Hip-Hop, aber das ist bloß, weil ich echt fertig bin, weil ich die ganze Zeit das Rollenmodell geben muss. Oder es sieht so aus, weil die Leute um mich rum so was machen. Was das Internet über mich sagt, ist mir egal. Ich bin bloß mir selbst treu und meiner Fanbase. Im Moment ist Reinheit in meinem Leben das Wichtigste. Total. Das Zeug da ist gestreckt, glaub ich. Hör auf damit, du Idiot …" Oh, bitte … Im Moment ist das einzig "Reine" in Poppy Mitchells Leben der Stoff, den sie sich jede Nacht reinzieht. Gibt es denn irgendwen in Vinewood, der noch nicht mindestens einmal den Finger in ihrem Freundschaftsring hatte? Wir bleiben dran, bis die Story interessant wird oder Poppy einen Nervenzusammenbruch hat. Durchgehend geöffnete Verbrauchermärkte miniatur Auf den Straßen von Los Santos und Blaine County gibt es viele praktische Verbrauchermärkte und Fachgeschäfte für alkoholische Getränke. Sie haben Tag und Nacht geöffnet, falls Sie in letzter Minute etwas brauchen. Traben Sie einfach in den nächsten 24/7, zur LTD-Tanke um die Ecke oder zu Rob’s Liquor: Die Kassen sind immer voll – bedienen Sie sich! 24-7.jpg LTD-Gasoline-Kasse.jpg Rob’s Liquor.jpg Möglichkeiten für Aufwärtsstrebende miniatur Dies ist das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. Geld regiert die Welt, und ehrgeizige, hart arbeitende Geschäftsleute können ordentlich absahnen, wenn sie die richtigen Leute kennen und wissen, bei welchen Unternehmen was zu holen ist... Kategorie:Websites